Battlefield
by xXCrescentxMoonXPrincessXx
Summary: Song fic. Kagome finally snaps and tells our favorite hanyou what she feel...
1. BATTLEFIELD

InuYasha fic

This fic is about Kagome finally telling InuYasha hows she feels, and how she is tired of InuYasha running after Kikyo and them fighting after... Kagome hates feeling that their relationship is a battlefield. She always starts to argue but she doesn't mean to, she just wants InuYasha to see that she loves him... Future lemon

**I don't own sexy InuYasha, that hot hanyou belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi, as well as for the song Battlefield that belongs to the talentd Jordin Sparks!**

InuYasha once again went running after Kikyo. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked very worried.

"Miroku do you think Kagome will be back soon? She is going to be really hurt if she finds out about this," Sango said, worried about her dear friend.

"Indeed, Lady Kagome _will_ be upset. I just don't understand how InuYasha can keep doing this to her," Miroku replied. He sighed and thought to himself, shaking his head _Poor Kagome_...

InuYasha has been gone for a few days now and no one has heard a word about him...

Meanwhile, Kagome is in her time, Present Day Tokyo, getting ready for her finals. "Mom! Have you seen my textbooks? I'm running late and my test starts in 10 minutes!'' Kagome yelled to her mom as she ran down the stairs.

"You left them in the kitchen counter last night" said her mom from the living room.

Everyone in the Higurashi Residence was running and rushing all over the place. Sota had his soccer championship, Kagome her finals, Gramps had scheduled many tours around the shrine and Mrs. Higurashi was taking care of everyone else... " Kagome dear, it's time to go." said Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome rushed into the car and off they went.

Later that day after Kagome got home super excited, (she passed her finals with A+), and started packing to go to the Fuedal Era when she felt a sharp pain in her heart. _InuYasha, _she thought, suddenly very worried... She rushed out, said good bye to her family and jumped through the Bone- Eaters- Well.

Back in the Fuedal Era, Kagome jumps out of the well to find Shippo waiting for her.

"Kagome you're back!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped on Kagome to give her a hug. "Kagome, InuYasha has been missing for a few days now. No one has seen him anywhere and im really worried..." said young Shippo, starting to sob. Kagome instantly went pale, she knew something was very wrong. Inuyasha, _her_ InuYasha, is usually waiting for her and now he's gone; nowhere to be found. Kagome carried Shippo and headed towards Kaede's hut. There, she was greeted by Kaede and Sango. "Hi Kagome," said a not to happy Sango. Kagome walked over to Sango with a very concerned and hurt look on her face.

"Is it true InuYasha has been missing for a few days?" she asked with a bit of desperation in voice.

"I'm afraid so Kagome. He heard rumors about Kikyo and left not saying a word about anything, he's been gone for about a week and no one has seen him. I'm really sorry Kagome but we have to find him."

Kagome was already starting to panic. Anything involving Kikyo was definitely not good for InuYasha and definitely not good for her. Lady Kaede approached the panicking teenager and offered her some tea which she gladly but shakily took.

"Child ye must calm down. Go in search of InuYasha, ye must be brave for what ye might find isn't what ye might be looking for." Lady Kaede was only telling her the truth. Kagome didn't even like thinking of what Kikyo might be doing to InuYasha or vice versa. It Hurt her too much.

A few miles away from where Kaede's village was at, InuYasha was with Kikyo, talking to her.

"Why can't you understand that i made a promise to protect you!" yelled InuYasha as he almost pinned Kykio to a tree right beside her. Her pale, dead, cold body pressed against his warm skin.

"Let go of me InuYasha, let go!" Kikyo screamed. She wrestled agaisnt him wildly, only to gave Inuyasha fught back back even harded. "Please," she pleaded. Her wrists began to hurt beneath his hands, his claws digging into her skin slowly.

When Inuyasha realized what he was doing, he released her wrists, cold blood on the palms of his hand. "Kikyo," he whispered. "Just please wait." She turned away from her, binding her wrists with some extra cloth. "I-.. I'm sorry but just please wait."

"What do you want from me Inuyasha?" she said in a harsh tone, turning to him with an angry glare. "You left me and went to her, what makes you think I want you to protect me?"

He was speechless, stunned into silence. The wind blew through the tree's gracefully, his cloak billowing in the wind. Inuyasha's thoughts were a mess right now. It was either Kikyo or Kagome and now was his chance to make his choice. He couldn't though. '_I really don't know what to do,'_ he thought to himself. With a confused expression, he stared into Kikyo's saddened eyes, watching as her hair flowed beautifully around her face.

Slowly, he stepped forward. Kikyo had put up her guard, holdong up her hands in defense. Inuyasha paused his process as his vision had caught a glimpse of her harmed wrists. For a moment, he looked away but quickly changed his mind, advancing once more. She had backed into the tree, nowhere to go. With his hands gripping her arms carefully, their eyes locked onto each other, their faces inching closer. They were just a breath apart, lips coming closer with each passing second. "I promise I _will_ protect you Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered before closing the gap between them.

Meanwhile, Kagome was sensing a very distressed spiritual energy. As she and the rest of the gang began to head out, she was picking up on Kikyo's spiritual energy but nobody else seemed to notice.

"Sango how about we split up? Me and you can go in this direction and Shippo and Miroku can go the other..." Kagome suggested.

Sango, already noticing her sad expression, had agreed quickly. "Miroku, you take Shippo with you and head south. Me and Kagome will go east. Just please be careful," Sango pleaded to Miroku and they each went on their designated way.

"Kagome is everything alright? Sango asked her.

" To be honest Sango, i sensed Kikyo nearby and i bet InuYasha is with her..." Kagome sighed as she tried to keep her tears at bay. " Can you please take Kirara and fly ahead? I'll continue the search down here..."

"That sounds fine." Sango hopped on top of Kirara and flew up into the sky above.

On the ground below, Kagome walked around at a slow pace, afraid of what she might find. There was a set of vioces, a deep and aggivated one and one of a female. At one, she set off at a run toward the voices, the energy emitting clearly was Kikyo's and Inuyasha. In no time, she reached the two of them. _'What is this?'_ she thought to herself as she kneeled in the dirt, peering through a bush. '_Inuyasha?' _A pain began erupting from her chest, causing her to grab it. _'Why?'_

The voices were easily distinguished from the short distance. "What do you want from me Inuyasha?" she heard Kikyo say, her voice sounding angry. "You left me and went to her, what makes you think I want you to protect me?" Kagome flinched as she said this, her chest hurting even more. She was afraid to know what Inuyasha was going to say.

Her patience was wearing thin, Inuyasha hadn't said anything. She peered through the bushed once more to see him standing still, a confused expression on his face. Kagome was about to speek until he moved, stepping closer to Kikyo. '_Please don't Inuyasha,' _she pleaded silently. Then he paused, almost as if he had heard her plead. Her heart had jumped with joy until he began advancing towards her once more, dread coarsing through her body. She watched as he had her against the tree, tears now forming in her eyes. '_Don't do it Inuyasha'. _Her chest was pounding in pain, her hand not doing anything to help it at was going by so slowly, the seconds ticking by like the sands in an hour glass. They were a hair apart, the tears now streaming down her cheeks in small rivulets. Inuyasha had whispered something that was inaudible to her, their lips coming together so suddenly that it had caught her off guard. She fell back to the ground, gripping her chast, tears falling to the floor.

Up above, Sango was patrolling the area. Miroku and Shippo went in the opposite direction but she, and everybody else, had all sensed Kikyo's presence. They didn't want to raise any alarm or draw attention to it because of how fragile Kagome was. They decided to let her go on her own for this.

Sango watched below and followed Kagome who was on the ground below. She flew around on Kirara in the wide sky. As she reached Kagome, she had witnessed everything going on between InuYasha and Kikyo. Shocked beyond belief at what InuYasha has done to Kagome, she flew down and landed 20 ft. away from the entire scenario. She noticed Kagome crying, so shocked and surprised that she was motionless, her eyes expressionless. _'Ohh Kagome, out of all people in this cursed land, you don't deserve this.'_ thought Sango as she felt sorry for her friend.

Out of no where, Kagome got the courage to step up and step out to face InuYasha and KiKyo. InuYasha turned around as he heard something or rather someone step out of the bushes.

"Kagome?" InuYasha exclaimed. Shocked that _his _Kagome had witnessed such a display. Poor Kagome just stares at him. She turned around and started to run. As she was running, Sango flew ahead and picked her up in one swift movement. Off they went into the darkening sky, Sango trying to comfort her dear friend.

InuYasha was just hurt to see Kagome run from him the way she did. It was as if she had never wanted to see him again. But who could blame her? InuYasha knew about her feelings for him and he had also confessed his love for her... So why was he doing this, and to her of all people.

"Kikyo, you know something? You're right. I _did_ make my choice, and my choice was Kagome. I love her, more than anything on this planet. But.. i still feel the need to protect you... " InuYasha sighed as he started to turn away from her.

"She really has healed you InuYasha." She said in a somber voice. "Why did you come after me? I know you made a promise but I don't want to get between the two of you... I'm a walking corpse, please I'm begging you, if you want to protect me, then do me this favor. Save her... She obviously loves you, more than I ever did, more than i ever will..."

Inuyasha was shocked by the words Kikyo had just spoken. She was encouraging him to go after her, to break his promise and chase after someone else. "But Kikyo.. What about you? I already told you. I-"

"Just go Inuyasha," she interupted in a demanding tone, pointing off in the other direction.

"Thank you," he replied, dropping his head and staring at the floor. "But will I ever get to see you again?" Inuyasha looked up to find that Kikyo had already left, the space where she stood empty. He sighed and his ears dropped in a saddened confusion. With his mind finally made up, he took off into the night after the one who he really loves. _His_ Kagome...

Sango and Kagome were nearing Kaede's village. "Sango can you please just drop me off near the well? I want to go home... I need time to think," she said to her as she was lowered to the ground.'_I need time to forget, time to let __**him **__go,' _she thought to herself.

Little did they know, InuYasha had tracked down Kagome's familiar scent and was already waiting for her beneath a tree by the well. Sango had left Kagome, saying her goodbye's, as she headed towards the well. When she had reached her destination, someone had suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, preventing her from jumping into the well.

"Kagome, i'm sorry, please don't leave me here alone," he pleaded as he turned Kagome to face him. Kagome looked up to see the person who was attempting to embrace her, but all she noticed was silver cascading right before her eyes. InuYasha turned her to face him, their eyes peircing into each others soul. Golden gaze meeting chocolate. Kagome started to cry again, shaking her head, not wanting to here anything from him. She started to struggle, trying to get away from him, but his muscular arms kept her firm in his embrace.

"Kagome please listen to me..." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Inuyasha please don't do this...

**Don't try to explain your mind**

**I know what's happening here**

**One minute it's love**

**And suddenly it's like a battle-field**

**One word turns into a**

**Why is it the smallest things that tear us down**

**My world's nothing when you don't**

**I'm not here without a shield**

**Can't go back now**

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**Why we gotta fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? **

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?**

**Why does love always feel like...**

"I need to know, I need to know if you love me Inuyasha... One minute we are having the best time of our lifes and the next I see you kissing Kikyo!" she was attempting so hard not to yell at him. " I love you and I have proven it to you time and time again. What else do you want me to do? I can't stand this anymore. I know you love her and that she will forever be a part of you. I don't want to be selfish but what about _me_... Everything I've been through, everything _we've_ been through... Doesn't it mean anything to you?" By now she was screaming, letting all her tears flow freely.

**Can't swallow our pride,**

**Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm**

**If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no**

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**I don't wanna fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

"Kagome," he whispered. He peered into her hate filled eyes. "I... I don't know what you want me to say. Yea, I did kiss her and yea I did love her but... You're the one I want Kagome, nobody else." Inuyasha sighed and his ears dropping once more. He looked as if he was a hurt little boy, his heart feeling as if it was being ripped from its chest.

"It hurts, doesn't it Inuyasha," she spat. "You wanna know something? It hurts seeing the one you love kiss someone else." She turned away from him but soon turned back as he slipped his hand beneath her chin, turning her face towards him.

"I'm sorry Kagome!" he yelled back at her, tears forming in his eyes, unusual for him. "I love you, I _**can't**_lose you..." He grabed a hold of her hand and pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his arms tighly around her back. She struggled slightly but soon gave up, crying into his cloak hard. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated into her hair, inhailing her lovely, familiar cherry blossom scent. "I never want to hurt you again..."

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor**

**I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor**

**I guess you better go and get your...**

**We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)**

**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**

**Cause baby we don't have to fight**

**And I don't want this love to feel like..**

**A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**I guess you better go and get your armor...**

"I really don't want to go through this everytime. I don't want to fight, and then pretend like nothing has happened. That's not the kind of life I want to have with you InuYasha. I don't want to loose you either but I'm truely hurt and I need time... Seeing you with another woman after you claim to love me makes me doubt your word. I feel like I should always have my shield up when I'm around you. I can't take the pain anymore and I'm not sure you can keep your promise." Kagome finally just let it all out, she let out a sigh, kind of relieved that she finally let InuYasha know what she's been keeping inside if her.

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor**

**I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor**

**Why does love always feel like...**

**Why does love always feel like...**

**A battlefield, a battlefield..**

**I never meant**

**to start a war**

**Don't even know**

**What we're fighting for**

**I never meant**

**to start a war**

**Don't even know**

**What we're fighting for...**

Inuyasha was left in awe as Kagome just vented out what she felt,_ "She actually wants to have a life with me"_ InuYasha thought as he held her in his arms. InuYasha was hurting with all that she said but she was right. " Kagome I'm sorry, please give me another chance, Kikyo..."

"Shut up InuYasha! I don't even want to here you say _her_ name. I- I don't hate her but I don't deserve this." Not, not from you..." she sobbed." InuYasha I LOVE YOU! Don't you get it? That's why it hurts me so much!" Kagome interrupted as her tears died down.

"Kagome, Kikyo left... She wont let me near her... She- she wants me to protect you because she knows, that i- i'm in love with you..." InuYasha finally sighed, trying to meet her gaze. "Kagome I didn't come back because she told me to, i came back because i need you."he told her hope filling his eyes. Finally meeting her chocolate orbs, with obvious doubt in her eyes, Kagome managed to look into his beautiful golden eyes.

" InuYasha i never want to hurt you, i don't know if what i'm fighting for is right, but i know that fighting for your love is something i will always do no matter what happens." she said calmly. " I just don't want to hurt anymore" she continued but before she knew it, InuYasha had pulled her into a deep kiss.

Not realizing it, she was holding on to his body never wanting to let go. Their lips meeting for the first time, it felt heavenly, suddenly forgetting all the pain and hurt she was feeling. Holding on to each other in a warm embrace, time seemed to be frozen...

**To Be Continued...**

Thats all for now my ppl

please R&R!

No flames please this is my first actual fanfic please be gentle!


	2. BROKEN BARRIERS

**Broken Barriers**

Damn that need for air, Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart for much needed oxygen. As Kagome looked through his eyes into his very soul she knew that things were going to change and for the better,

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Yes InuYasha?"

"Kagome i need you to know that i'm sorry, i never meant to hurt you and to be honest i never really understood how you felt about me, with all those "sit" commands and constant fighting, i really thought you hated me." he managed to whisper all at once.

Kagome just looked at him surprised that he even admited that he was insecure. She wanted nothing more that to reassure him. Let him know that all she has ever felt since that first time they met under the Goshinboku, is that she has loved him like no other. She didnt know what to say but she gently pulled him down towards her and gave him a kiss... As they kissed, Inuyasha started nibbling on her bottom lip, asking, pleading for farther access. Kagome complied as their tongues battled for dominance, a fight that Inuyasha won, this time!

"Inuyasha, i love you but i need time... I understand that you are sorry but _we_ need time. You just realized what your feelings are while i have held mine dear for a long time. It's not the same. I love you... but i- i'm going home and please don't come after me. I need time to think." she said to him, calm but serious.

Inuyasha just looked confused... He stared at her and how beautiful she was. Her big chocolate orbs that held so much innocence, her raven hair falling down her back like a waterfall, her soft creamy skin, she is an angel in his eyes. Kagome was starting to snap her finger in front of his face, he appeared to be in some kind of trance!

"Inuyasha!" she yelled at him.

He finally snapped out off it. "Did you even hear a word i said Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just nodded. He then grabbed her hand and said " Kagome please dont leave, i'm sorry, i understand, but at the same time i dont, stay with me..."

"Inu, i need to think things through, if you are really sorry and you understand, please let me leave, ill be back in a few days." Inuyasha's ears drooped in sadness, Kagome looked at him, he looked so adorable, like a sad little puppy. She really needed to go home and well she also wanted to make Inuyasha smile...

"Inuyasha, would you like to come with me to my era? she asked very innocently.

Inuyasha gaver her such a heart felt smile, a very rare smile, he nodded, grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her into the well. Soon the inter-demensional passage through time opened for them leading them into Present times (Kagome's Era). Once on the other side, Inuyasha climbed out first and then helped his beloved Kagome. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was beggining to set, an array of colors covered the sky, hues of yellow, orange, dark blues and violets can be seen right over the Higurashi Shrine. The atmosphere could only be described as magical, something you only see in fairytales... They walked up to the house and almost instantly Inuyasha smelled something that made him want to run inside and he did. In the process he almost ran over Mrs. Higurashi and knocked Sota down fron the kitchen table. Now what would make Inuyasha act this way? What do you think? Any ideas?

You guessed right! RAMEN!

Kagome was about to "sit" Inuyasha but decided against it... Instead she just went straight to her room.

"Mom i'm going to take a shower and i'll be right down" she yelled while going up the stairs.

Inuyasha was waiting on Mrs. Higurashi to serve him a bowl of miso ramen.

Meanwhile, Kagome is in her room thinking...

_"I wonder if he really means it... Does he really want to be with me?"._

She was runnning the water so the tub can get filled, she decided on taking a bubble bath. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer it. It was Inuyasha with a very sad look on his face. "Kagome can i talk to you? I know you are worried, i sense it all the way downstairs, do you want to talk about it?

Kagome just looked at him almost afraid to tell him what she was thinking, but decided to do it anyways, if things were to get better its best to be honest with one another.

"Inu- Inuyasha , I'm just, look i dont know what to do or what to think about us. I really want to believe that you want to be with me but its so hard, feelings dont change from one day to another and im afraid, im afraid i'll keep getting hurt, when i had feelings for you Inuyasha you still cared about kikyo thats all.i always have my doubts and i hate feeling bad about it but... but i cant pretend i dont feel the way i do" she said rather calmly but she wasnt expecting what was about to happen.

"i knew it! I just knew, you STUPID wench! You dont trust me, What more do i have to fucking do so you can believe me? I bet if i was that Mangy Scrawny wolf you wouldnt have any doubts, My fucking feelings for you have been growing and channging into something i never even felt with Kikyo... You know what Kagome, Forget it you are just to stupid to comprehend that i FUCKING LOVE YOU." with all that Said Inuyasha jumped out the window and left, left back to his time...

Kagome was on the verge of tears, she didnt know what just happened. This behavior was not like Inuyasha and cought her off guard.

"Kagome! Kagome? Are you alright? asked a concerned Sota. "I heard Inuyasha yelling and i came to see what was going on..."

Kagome just ignored her little brother and finally just snapped, she started crying and crying. Sota tried to comfort her, he still had no idea what had happened between them... after what seemed an eternity Kagome stopped crying and jumped in the tub, took a bath and went to sleep nothing else what said that day.

On the other side, in the Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha, was letting out all his rage in the forest near the well.

_"What more do i have to do to prove myself, i save her over and over, i protect her, i care for her i love her like i've never loved anyone, not even Kikyo!"_

He was tearing down the forest with his tetsaiga, he just kept at it for hours, no one dared come near him, not even Lady Kaede.

_"Kagome... She- she really means a lot to me...I dont want to lose her. Not now, not ever..." _He whispered to the skies and no one in particular." But then again why did i go off like that... I understand what she feels but then again maybe i dont. I wish... AArhhhggg what the hell! How can she get me like this? what more do i have to do? Damn it all to hell!... he kept mouthing off.

He looks like a little kid throwing a tantrum because he didnt get what he wanted.

Things were just well not working out the way niether of them planned. InuYasha stopped destroying the forest after a good five hours, he was too tired to continue and too stressed to keep on. He decided to just walk back to the village and talk to Kagome in the morning. Little did InuYasha realize it was morning already, early morning but morning none the less. As he walked towards the village he ran into Lady Kaede.

"InuYasha, are ye ok? Ye must be tired after staying out all night and with out dinner. Would ye mind telling me what happened when ye came back from the well?" Asked Kaede.

"Look you old hag what ever happened is none of your business and stay out of it!"

Kaede looked at the furious Hanyou, she just kept walking on her way to whatever it is she was doing..._" InuYasha ye must have patience, you put her through a lot while chasing for the impossible, she cant help but wonder if anything is true." _she thought to herself and prayed he will understand.

Kagome woke up feeling very down and very guilty. She finally heard what she wanted and yet she keeps her guard up against the man she loves the most. She got up took a shower and headed downstairs for breakfast. Once she was done she went to get ready and pack a few things. She needs to speak with him. That beautiful man that takes over her dreams. His long silver locks, those beautiful sun colored orbs he has for eyes, that smile, the rare one that sends shivers through her body. Kagome couldnt stop thinking about him. She loves him and what happened in the past will remain in the past. He is here now and thats all that matters. He loves her as much as she loves him. A love so rare that most people spend a lifetime looking for it and never find it.

"Mom, im leaving i have to talk to InuYasha." said Kagome to her mother as she ran out the door.

"Ok dear, please be careful and i hope everything works out between the Two of you!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled after her daughter.

Kagome headed towards the well, she opened the doors, walked down the stairs and jumped into the well, an array of stars and colors enveloping her and she made her way into InuYasha's era.

As She climbed out of the well she noticed that there was no one around and the forest was nearly completely torn down. At that sight she felt a tug at her heart, fear taking over. She began running towards the village hoping everyone was ok, hoping InuYasha was ok.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. EMOTIONAL CONFRONTATIONS

Chapter 3; **Emotional Confrontations**

InuYasha continued ranting and stomping around the forest, at least he stopped destroying it!. His temper had calmed some if only for a moment. He couldn't stop thinking about _her_; that girl who has a hold of his heart. Although he had already realized, morning had come much too soon to his liking. He decided to head back to the village. The morning air was crisp and heavy. As he continued to walk he noiced it was slightly foggy but what cought his attention was the scent of tears and worry in the air. His stomach dropped as he realized who's it was. As he got closer to the village Lady Kaede had once again sensed his presence and decided to warn him at the entrance of their humble village.

" Is she ok Kaede-sama?"asked Inu not looking at the elder to the face, surely ashamed of his previos actions.

"InuYasha, Kagome arrived not to long ago and the first thing she notices is your forest half way destroyed, she is concerned and worried. Ye need to fix the damage caused or ye might lose her" she replied rather sternly.

InuYasha just nodded knowing she was right, hardly ever did he show such respect to the village priestess. He didn't want to lose her and he'd do anything to make things right and for them to just be happy in this world full of chaos.

" You know, she might have a fiery temper that rivals your own, and ye might not always agree, but I have never seen anyone as devoted as she is to you… She is pure at heart and soul… No one in this cursed world is perfect , but next to her….. Kikyo doesn't even measure"…..

Surprised by what Kaede had just said, he kept walking towards the village hoping to make things right and hoping his ego lets him apologize.

**With Kagome**

Kagome was still worried, she had arrived early morning only to find that half the forest was torn started looking for the man that she loves but couldn't find him anywhere. Now she sat in Kaedes small hut with a very upset Sango trying to comfort her. Both her and Sango sensed a demonic presence at the entrance of the hut but soon kinda relaxed once they saw a certain silver haired hanyou walk in. Sango glared and Inu and he slightly flinched away from her and closer to Kagome.

" Ill let the two of you talk but call me if you need me Kagome, believe me I wont hesitate in putting **him **in his place" she was glaring daggers at InuYasha. "Besides I have to go make Shippo some breakfast…" she said to her dear friend. Mostly as an excuse as it was slowly reaching mid day. Sango got up from where she was sitting/ holding Kagome and went to look for the young kitsune.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves, this was the first she had seen InuYasha since he stormed out of her room and into this era. In a shaky voice she let her mind and words wonder…

"Inu, koi, i- im so glad that you're ok… Im sorry about last night, I had to come back, I cant bear the thought of losing you or anything happening to you , to us…."

InuYasha cut her off, he couldn't let her even think of feeling guilty about everything that's happened in the last 24 hours.

"Kagome stop, i- I overreacted and I didn't mean to worry you, after me leaving the way I did and treating the way I did last night, I was sure you were going to stay in your time… Did you just call me"Koi"?"

At this Kagome couldn't help but giggle, he looked so helpless and cute.

"Whats so funny Kags? Im here really trying to ahhhhhhhhhh! Damn wench this isnt easy you know!"

"InuYasha I know you are and yes I called you koi, you are my love and I don't care how mad we might be at each other, i- I love you and you should know that I will always come back and find my way to you." Kagome admited shyly, she had to make sure he knew and that he understood.

Inuyasha was surprised to say the least although he has been feeling that way a lot lately…. He knew she loved him but the way she said it to him; her blueish brown orbs shimmering with such passion and devotion, her voice although a bit shaky and shy was full of sencerity. This girl, no this woman was here devoting herself to him, a half breed that no one would even look to for anything but to torture him. Kaede-sama was right.

"Koibito, please, please forgive me, I need you more than the air I breath and just thinking that you might not trust me sent me over the edge…." He slowly moved his way closer to her, he was now sitting next to her, the atmosphere slowly getting lighter between them.

Unknown to the pair in the hut, there were a couple of eyes keeping a close watch on them, mostly because a certain demon slayer was preocupied about her best friend.

"Houshi-sama do you think the fighting between them will cease?" she carefully whispered to a rather lechourous monk.

"Oh no my dear, it only gets more interesting from here on out. They finally know how each other feel. The real challenge is just beginning, this might just be tougher for them than battleling Naraku."

Miroku's cursed hand was slowly making its way towards Sango rounded bottom…

PUNCH? SLAP!

An infuriated and blushing Sango walked away from their hiding spot leaving a nice red hand print on Mirokus cheek along with a mid sized bump on his head.

"Yeah its totally worth it everytime" he thought amusedly to himself.

**Back with Inu and Kags**

"Inu I called you koi, but there is something else I want to call you… it might be early but i- I really want to be your, well, umm…." She started stuttering her words and couldn't get them out.

"Spit it out Kagome, you want to be my what?!"

"Stop yelling at me Baka I want to be your mate!" she had screamed that rather loudly and wouldn't be surprised if people barged in to their moment.

At that something very familiar happened…

**To be continued**

**Rate and review**

**Sorry it took me so long but im already working on chapter 4 and it will be up soon!**


End file.
